Tools such as e-mail and chat enable participants to engage in conversations and collaborate on a variety of issues. The context of such conversations is discerned by the participants reading the conversation. Initially, the context may be defined by a subject line. As an e-mail or chat thread grows with static files being added as attachments, the current topic of discussion can change over time. As a result, new and existing participants can find it cumbersome to discern the current context making it more difficult to take actions called for by the conversation.